childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CarolineC
Hi there! Welcome to the wiki, CarolineC, and thank you for your edit to the The Rivers of Judah page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here are some useful hints and tips to start you off: :Not sure what to do? One of the most useful things you can do is to add your reviews to books you have read! Search for any title in the search box on the left; or browse by Book Categories, or child's age. What happens if it's not on the Wiki? You can make a new page for it! Simply follow the instructions on the main page by clicking here. Also, check out the WikiStickies on the page; these display suggestions about how you can help on a "sticky note". If the one shown doesn't inspire you, don't worry – just click "Next" to reveal another. :About is the page where you can find out what this Wiki's aims are. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the admin's talk page or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? Have a look at . Or look at the tutorial. If you have questions please put them on the admin's talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Bethel23 (Talk) 01:33, April 8, 2010 New page Thank you ever so much for the new page, The Rivers of Judah. I gave it a quick tidy-up, and added some code to the page. I also added an image of the book's front cover. I just need you to do a couple of things: firstly, is Snow a sequel to this book? The "followed by" entry in the infobox is for a series of books. The description I found on Amazon seemed to suggest that it was un-related, but please correct me if I'm wrong. If it's not a sequel, could you please remove it from the page? Secondly, I just need you to add some more categories to the page. Just follow the instructions at the bottom of The Rivers of Judah page, and you should be fine. I have started by putting the page into "Christian Fiction". A complete list of categories can be found by clicking on: Book Categories. Finally, if you have any comments or criticisms of the wiki, please tell me! Especially, how easy did you find it to add a new page? Was it straightforward enough for you to want to come back and do it again? Once again, thank you for your new page. It's a great encouragement to me to find other people adding pages. Thanks so much! 06:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for confirming that. Has the series got a name? :Some ideas for categories you could add: :*Ages are pretty important. I would guess at Age 12, Age 13, Age 14 and Age 15? :*Girls' Fiction (as opposed to boys) :Without reading the book, I'm guessing a bit, so I'll leave it up to you to add them. But the ages are definitely important. :Thanks for your support! 13:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that makes sense! :) 15:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Formatting Hello - regarding your two new pages, Snow and Out of Hiding, I changed a couple of formatting things. On Snow, note that the "1", "2", and so on, under reviews, are actually "Heading 3", not bold. On both pages, the suggested ages should be be "14+", with a plus sign - this is to allow room for readers who are behind their age group, for whatever reason. If it says "6+", for instance, it is better for those people, than saying "6-9". Thanks! 17:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Catherine Farnes Thank you so much for another new page, Catherine Farnes! Fantastic! Just a couple of things which I added; I hope you don't mind :) *I italicised the book titles – this is relatively important, as it is a widely recognised "rule" in writing. *I added a reference for Farnes' albinism. My guideline for references is to put them in if necessary. So most things don't need one, but something like that – which could be a little controversial – is better with one. I'm not saying that we positively need one, just that it's nice if possible to add it in. If you're interested in the coding for a reference, please ask me. *In your list of Farnes' books, you list two called The Slide. Why? Thank you again for your continued contributions, 19:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thank you very much for that. I'll make a "how to add a reference" guide in the next few days, and post it here. 14:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I've made a reference guide. Click this link: Children's Books Wiki:References. I hope I've made it simple enough to be useful. If there is anything you don't understand, however, please ask me! By the way, did you pick up my Rebelution message, about the "full time" editing? 16:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC)